


A Glance Over a Shoulder

by ZDcookie_996



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pining, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Styrian Grand Prix 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25228579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZDcookie_996/pseuds/ZDcookie_996
Summary: Some of the drivers find themselves glancing at others in the media pen.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Sebastian Vettel, Lando Norris/George Russell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	A Glance Over a Shoulder

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This is a little something post the Styrian Grand Prix. Obviously this is all fiction although Charles and Seb were seen in the media pen together, however, what was said we'll probably never know so this is my own interpretation. How good was the final lap though?! This is the first time I've written about Seb/Charles but it's a starting point for a baby fic I have an idea for in the future. Hopefully for Ferrari fans, they'll improve their car for the future but we'll need to wait and see. I hope you all enjoy and please leave any comments or prompts! Take care.

When Charles stepped out of the car, he immediately just wanted to go home. He had been stupid, so stupid and it was all his fault. He was sure that he could see in the distance Mattia looking over into the garage so he quickly climbed out of the car and rushed out of the garage. It wasn’t long before he found himself in the media pen and he wasn’t the only driver there. Seb was coming towards him. He was somewhat glad that he couldn’t see his boyfriend’s face as the mask got in the way but he could sense that Seb was frustrated. He stopped in front of Seb and just looked at him for a moment.

“I’m sorry, I really am. It was my fault, I don’t know what I was thinking, really. Trying to be too optimistic I guess.” He said softly behind the mask. 

He could sense Seb sighing without having to hear it. The German looked disappointed and tired.

“We’ll talk about it later. We need to focus on Hungary.” Replied Seb.

Charles nodded.

Seb patted his arm before leaving with Britta. It was in that moment that Charles remembered that Mia was beside him. He was upset with Seb’s reaction but then again neither of the Ferrari press officers knew about their relationship which was probably why Seb was so quiet. He quickly stole a glance back to Seb and swallowed thickly knowing that he had messed up big time. 

It wasn’t long before Charles found himself walking alongside Mattia in the paddock. The team principal patted his shoulder and told him not to worry about it. He shook his head in annoyance. He couldn’t just forget about it. Anytime Seb did something, he got hammered by the media, journalists, fans, basically everyone. Charles was sure in this instance that social media would be having a field day with this one because it was his fault, not Seb's. He didn't want Mattia's sympathy, he didn't to hear comments like 'never mind Charles, onwards and upwards'. How could he move on? Ferrari had a double DNF, not just one car out, both cars out. That wasn't something to forget or forgive. How was he going to make it up to Seb?

Charles wasn’t even aware that Seb had left the paddock until one of the engineers had commented in the motorhome upon his return stating that they couldn’t have a debrief with just one driver. He knew that Mattia was far from impressed but he decided not to comment on it. He just knew that he was dreading the journey to Hungary. Quietly, he checked his phone and saw that there were no missed messages or calls from Seb. That shouldn’t have been a surprise. It was when he heard Mattia tell Jock that he would be having words with Seb in Hungary that he suddenly felt very sick and he wished he could turn back time so he could change what had happened on the first lap. He couldn’t though. It had happened and he would have to live with it. 

George Russell was another driver who found himself in the media pen after the race and he himself was occasionally looking over his shoulder at another driver. That driver was Lando Norris. He was so pleased for the younger Brit finishing 5th having started 9th due to a grid penalty and was battling in the midfield for the majority of the race. He wanted to go over and congratulate him but he couldn’t. They weren’t allowed to mix because they weren’t in the same social bubble. They had already agreed not to hide away in the paddock or in between the motorhomes like they used to do before the pandemic took over. They had to settle for messaging and facetiming one another. George knew that it would all go back to normal eventually but when he didn’t know. He just hoped that his boyfriend’s results could continue. He could only hope that Williams’ luck could hold out. For the moment, he was hunting those points and he could only pray that they would come soon enough.

George was unaware that he had someone glancing over at him. Another driver was keeping an eye on the Brit. He was aware that George was feeling disappointed and frustrated because of his performance. He had been battling with Kevin Magnussen and had unfortunately ran over the gravel and lost places, having to battle throughout the rest of the race to attempt to fight. George was a good looking guy and such a nice guy as well. However, with the looks cast over to Lando, anyone watching would probably know that there was something going on or at least be suspicious. He couldn’t have him. It wasn’t even anything to do with the fact that George had Lando, he was his teammate.


End file.
